The Aisle
by owluvr
Summary: Rose Weasley remembering her relationship with Scorpius as she walks down the aisle.


For the lovely, amazing Lucy (WeasleySeeker), who loves Rose/Scorpius way more than I do. I hope you enjoy this, Lucy!

Pairing: Rose/Scorpius

Rating: Any

Must-haves: Telling their families about their relationship

No-No's: Ron-bashing; parody

Bonus points: Slytherin!Lily Luna; a proposal; angst but a happy ending

I put the finishing touches on my make-up, make sure my train is perfect, and then exit my dressing room. My father is waiting for me, his red hair sitting flatly on his head, and his blue eyes flecked with sadness and happiness all at the same time. I turn and look at him.

"You're ready?" he asks, "And you're sure about this?"

"Yes," I say confidently, "I'm ready." He nods, and the music starts to play. I begin to walk forward.

One.

I remember, the day I met him, the day on the train. My father's warnings about not getting too friendly with him were still fresh in my mind, and I was too set on pleasing my father that I decided I wouldn't be nice to him. Oh how stupid that was.

And how it backfired too. I remember the first time I saw them: his grey eyes. We were looking for a compartment that didn't include our crazy cousins, and this was the only one available at the time. His grey eyes were staring at me when I said hi. He looked like he wasn't sure whether to be friendly with me, or to be cold and distant. Al, being the good natured cousin that he is, decided to break the ice.

"So, lovely weather we're having, isn't it?" he asked, desperately. I shot him a look that said, that's the best you could think of? He shrugged. Scorpius surprised us all by actually answering.

"I suppose so," he said, his eyes still fixated on me. I, being the competitive girl that I was, stared right back. And that's how it was for the rest of the train ride. We talked about houses and classes and…I don't really remember many of the other details, but I remember that his grey eyes never left mine, and throughout the train ride, they seemed to melt, into warmer, friendlier eyes. I preferred those.

Two.

I remember the day we really bonded. We were forced to be partners in Transfiguration, and he,for the life of him, couldn't figure out how to transform his eyebrows a different color. So I helped him, but then he ended up turning mine blonde.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's okay," I said, quickly changing them back before anyone saw.

"You look good as a blonde," he smirked, and I elbowed him playfully for that.

"You'd probably look good as a redhead," I retorted, "Want to test it out?"

"Nah, I'm good," he said and we both laughed.

Three.

I remember the day we first discussed friendship. We were working on a Defense Against the Dark Arts project, and he brought it up.

"Rose, why aren't we friends?" he asked. I had been writing something down and froze, my quill still in midair.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked why we weren't friends," he clarified, "I mean, we're both in Ravenclaw-which exceeds both our families' expectations-"

"Lily's the one who exceeded everyone's expectations by being in Slytherin," I laughed. Then I felt bad, "I'm sorry, I interrupted you."

"It's okay," he replied, his grey eyes studying mine, "It's the truth. No one expected her to be in Slytherin."

"Yeah, I know," I said, grateful to be steering the conversation in a different direction. I eagerly kept talking about Lily and Slytherin and all this other stuff, and I even if I did notice the hurt in Scorpius' eyes, I didn't say anything about it.

Four.

I remember the day we became friends.

It was that same Defense project, only a few weeks more into it.

"Rose," Scorpius said, "You never answered my question from a few weeks ago."

"Which one? If it's the one on the origins of the Imperious curse, you know I'm waiting for a book from the library."

"No, not that one," he replied.

"Then which one, Scorpius?" I asked tiredly.

"The one where I asked why we weren't friends," he said.

"You know the answer to that," was all I replied.

"No," he said, "No I don't."

"Because our parents won't allow it," I explained.

"Who cares what our parents think?" he asked, his grey eyes sparkling.

"I do," I said stiffly. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course, goody two-shoes little Rosie Posie cares what her parents think. Why didn't that occur to me?" he replied. I glared at him.

"I am not a goody two-shoes," I protested.

"Then prove it," he said.

"How exactly am I supposed to do that?" I asked. I was afraid he was going to ask me to jump off a building or something. If he had said that, then I would have been totally okay with being called a goody two-shoes.

"Let's be friends," he said.

"That's it?" I asked, shocked. "I thought I was going to have to jump off a building or something!"

"Jump off a building?" He looked at me like I was stupid. "That would make you stupid. And dead."

"I know that," I replied.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said, smirking, "An important part of friendship is trust. And you already don't trust me. That's not a good sign."

"Oh shut up," I retorted, "And where did you hear that anyway? Your mother?"

"Actually, my father," he said.

"Do you always have to be right?" I asked. He smirked and then nodded.

This was going to be a long friendship, I thought.

Five.

The first day we discussed our relationship.

"How's Madeline?" I smirked as he sat down at the table where I was currently sitting in the Three Broomsticks. Madeline Maddox was his girlfriend. Of the week.

"Fine," he said.

"Sure," I replied. I usually gave him five seconds before he burst into whatever was wrong with his girlfriend of the week.

"It's just…she is so bloody possessive!" he blurted out.

"How so?" I asked.

"She won't even let me talk to other girls. You know my cousin?" he asked. I stared at him. Everyone knew his cousin.

"Isabella?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "I can't even talk to her without Madeline coming over and glaring daggers at her. It's like she thinks I'm going to go out with her or something!"

"You already did," I reminded him.

"I did not!" he protested.

"Third year," I said.

"Oh yeah," he remembered, "But still!"

"Uh-huh," I muttered.

"Let's say you and I were going out for example," he started. I felt my eyes bulge out.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Where did this come from?"

"Relax Rosie, it's all theoretical," he said but I just raised my eyebrows at him.

"So let's say you and I were going out and you saw me talking to Isabella. What would you do?" he asked.

"It depends," I answered.

"On what?" he asked. I hit my head on the table.

"On the weather conditions, Scorpius," I replied sarcastically. "It depends on whether or not it looked like you were going to pull her into the nearest broom closet and snog her!"

"What exactly does that have to do with weather conditions?" he asked mystified. I hit my head on the table again.

This was going to be a long day.

Six.

I remember the day we first got together.

It was seventh year. Scorpius' girlfriend, Jane Parker, had dumped him for some reason or other. He had asked me to be his "girlfriend" to get her back. Obviously, I refused. Then he blackmailed me (annoying prat) with something I'd rather not talk about. The details of Scorpius and Jane's relationship, I don't actually remember. Getting slapped in the face by a jealous Jane Parker? That I remember.

"Scorpius Malfoy," I said to him later, "You'd better have a very good reason why Jane Parker decided to slap me in the face today!" He blushed. I had never seen him do that before.

"Oh that…" he said. "She wanted me back."

"That's great!" I said. "Why did she slap me then?"

"Because I told her no," he said.

"What?" I asked, shocked. "Why?"

"Because I want to be with you, Rose," he said.

Seven.

I remember the day we told our parents about our relationship.

His were understanding…

"That's great, Scorpius!" his mother said, "You should do whatever makes you happy!"

"Whatever your mother said," his father had replied, not looking up from his dinner.

…and mine were not (at least, half of mine weren't).

"That's so sweet, Rosie," my mum said.

My father roared, "YOU'RE DATING A MALFOY? ABSOLUTELY NOT! I FORBID IT!"

But in the end…

"Fine, Rosie," he consented, "You can date Sean."

"It's Scorpius," I replied.

"Whatever," he said. He totally knew Scorpius' name.

Eight.

I remember the day he proposed. We were talking about the future or something and all of a sudden, he got down on one knee.

"Rose," he started and I gasped as he pulled out the box (with a ring, obviously), "Rose Weasley, will you marry me?"

"Yes," I replied, breathless.

Nine.

I remember telling our parents about our engagement.

Once again, his were understanding…

"That's wonderful, Scorpius!" his mother cried.

"What your mother said," was all his father said.

…and mine were not (at least half weren't).

"I'm so happy for you!" Mum declared.

"You're marrying a Malfoy?" Dad asked. "No, absolutely not! I forbid it! Dating is one thing, Rosie, but marriage?"

In the end though, he agreed to it. Barely. Thank goodness. The last thing I needed was my father missing at my wedding!

Ten.

I reached the altar, and Dad left to go sit down with Mum. It was a short service (because I got impatient easily and couldn't wait for too long) and I was so nervous I could barely manage my vows.

"I do," I whispered.

A/N-I wasn't going to end it there, but I really liked it there, so go figure.

Beta note: Edits/comments are in red and highlighted, like so. Places where I've deleted something is highlighted, so Harry freaking Potter becomes Harry Potter.

Other note: I do a lot of beta reading for WeasleySeeker and I know she will love this! I think you did a great job with the prompts, and I love how Rose is reflecting on all these aspects of their relationship as she walks down the aisle.


End file.
